Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.80\times 10^{-4})\times (2.00\times 10^{4})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.80\times 2.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 5.6 \times 10^{-4\,+\,4}$ $= 5.6 \times 10^{0}$